


Goodbye Kurisu

by Angelle_wings



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Gen, Maho ending, Steins;gate 0 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Maho's final doubts surface as she sees Kurisu fade from her sight once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write stuff for myself. But I decided to make this short fic for myself and maho as well.
> 
> I played steins;gate 0 back in December and it grew to be a real favorite. Maho was the least person I had expected to become my fav but she was so relatable and this ending had so much feels in it. And 3 months later here I am making a fic to show my feelings towards it through this piece and especially Maho's inner monologue and feelings.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Kurisu' faded from the screen and the yellow text contrasted the gray screen reading ‘Amadeus system deleted.’

I read the words over and over again. But no matter how much I read the same words my eyes weren’t playing a trick on me. It was what it was. The Kurisu who I met for a moment was gone. Deleted. Vanished. The system was deleted. But even if the system was gone a thought lingered in my mind, the Kurisu I met wasn't the Kurisu I once knew- so who was she?

She wore a smile, laughed, joked and it was as she knew more of the world than I did. She had a charm in her eyes, it held sadness and happiness at the same time. She changed.It wasn't a bad change, in fact, it was a wonderful one. But now… She was gone. And my only chance to bid her goodbye has faded away for good.

If I had a chance to turn the hands of time… To see the mysterious Kurisu once more- what would have happened?

What would I say? What would I ask? Who was Hououin Kyouma? What did she know that I didn’t? Why did she look at me that way? And most of all… To her who was Amadeus and Salieri?

Kurisu... She was a girl who gleamed with curiosity. This girl had enough raw talent as Mozart if she had lived long enough she may have blessed the world with research which would save the whole humankind just as Mozart had blessed us with 300 musical pieces in his short life. She was a gift to the world just as Mozart was. And thus, the name 'Amadeus' suited her tremendously.

As for me, She had given me the name 'Salieri' based on the musician Antonio Salieri. In the movie 'Amadeus', Salieri was the teacher who taught Mozart and one who caused him to end his life. He was known as the man who lived within the shadows of Mozart. The light, after all, shimmered and shined strongly on Mozart as he took the stage. And the name suited me. I was someone who may have talent but I never had my chance to shine because the light shone on Kurisu who had far more talent than I had. However, to why she named me Salieri, I never knew.

I only had countless theories to my thoughts. I could have been the one who ruined her life. I may have been the one who lived in her shadows. I could be the one with talent but still not enough to duel Mozart. I may have been the unfortunate one to meet her and have the light shining on me stolen. I could spend my entire life being haunted by these theories and my only chance to get the right answer has escaped my grasp. And now I was left to live alone in this world. Forever. The only program and memory I had of her died in my hands… She died yet again and this time in front of me and I was left with regret, helplessness and unanswered questions.

Kurisu… The tears streamed down my face as the memories of her expressions flashed in my mind, her sweet smile, her kind laugh, her scowl, her curious eyes and even her squinted eyes focused at the work in front of her. Every part of her was important to me.

But I came to realize: the Kurisu I loved is now gone for good. 

Goodbye Kurisu.


End file.
